Gundam Ins... OH MY GOD ahh the poo its all OVER
by Quentin
Summary: Yaoi um a little Swearing and some Very Crude humor. A Special Guest comes to the G-Boys


Gundam insanity  
By Quentin  
  
Heero sits down at a Café to a nice cappaciho. Quatre, Trowa and the rest of the gang   
join him. Quatre puts his head softly on Trowa's Shoulder and places his hand firmly on his   
butt-ox   
  
Quatre: ahh… so what's up you guys?  
  
Duo: Nothing I have just been building on death scythe.  
  
WuFei: I just got back from a trip to America.  
  
Quatre: oh that's nice WuFei. Please tell us about your trip.  
  
  
WuFei starts to talk while everyone attentively listens. Little do they know a man who has   
the power to change their fate is walking towards them. The Stranger sits down at a table   
and calls for a waiter.  
  
Stranger: Oh Waiter, Waiter. Where are you Waiter?  
  
Waiter#1: Oh hello, sir may I help you?  
  
Stranger: oh yes you may MR. Waiter. I would like some cheese and sausage.  
  
Waiter#1: Excuse me sir, you will have to order from the menu.  
  
Stranger: oh well if you put it that way. But picture this, what if I don't order from the   
menu and you get me some cheese and sausage anyway?  
  
Waiter#1: Sir I did not mean to offend. I am very sorry if I did.  
  
Stranger: Oh yes your sorry. He's sorry, He is a sorry little bunny rabbit with no cheese. Oh   
the menus the menus hey look I can order from a menu.  
  
  
The headwaiter comes over to investigate  
  
  
Head Waiter: Excuse me sir, are we going to have a problem here?  
  
Stranger: So could the real slim shady Please stand up?  
  
Head Waiter: oh and I suppose Dr. dre is locked in your basement right sir?  
  
Stranger: no but. You wanna get locked in my basement?  
  
Heero: Excuse me Waiter.  
  
  
The waiter walks over too Heero's table  
  
  
Heero: sorry to bother you but could we please have a table away from that man?  
  
Waiter#2: I'm very sorry Sir but all are tables are booked.   
  
  
Heero and his friends pay the cheque and get ready to leave  
  
  
Head Waiter: sir please calm down. I do not want to call Security  
  
Stranger: Oh no he is going to call security. Im scared, Im scared. All I want to do is eat   
My CHEEEEEESE and SAUSAGE  
  
  
The head waiter calls security and the stranger is thrown out of the café  
  
  
Stranger: Humph, Im going to tell my friends about you Anti Sausage people  
  
  
The man Quickly Hides in Heero's car and is driven away. Everyone is in Heero's car and   
are talking away while Trowa and Quatre Snuggle.   
  
Heero: I am sorry you guys for that back at the café, I don't even know whom that freak   
was.  
  
Stranger from in the trunk: my name is Tom  
  
  
Quickly Heero stops the car on the side of the road and checks out the trunk. Heero pulls   
out the stranger.  
  
  
Heero: who are you and why are you in my car?  
  
WuFei: wait I know who he is. He has his own show on MTV his name is Tom Green.  
  
Tom Green: hey you guys have some very cool stuff in the back of your trunk. But what   
the heck do you guys do with all those sex toys?  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa Quickly Glance at eachother.  
  
  
Tom Green: Hey I don't care just can I borrow them?  
  
Heero: hey duo I think we should dispose of him. He could be a spy for Oz.  
  
Duo: yeah you are right.  
  
  
Heero quickly pulls out a gun and aims at the head of tom Green. Tom grabs the gun out   
of Heero's hands and starts to dance around.  
  
Tom Green: oh look I am a little boy with a gun. Lalalala I can shoot things, Im so cool   
hehehe  
  
  
Tom Green starts to fire the gun around. Tom Shoots Quatre in the Butt-Ox.  
  
Heero: Hey give that back!  
  
Tom Green: But I like the pretty gun mommy, I like the way it touches me. I am the Gun  
  
  
Tom starts running down the street with the gun in his hand towards Heero's house.   
Quickly everyone fallows.  
  
  
Tom Green: hey nice house! And you have a FRIDGE!!!  
  
  
Tom Quickly moves towards the fridge and looks inside.  
  
  
Tom Green: Hey you have SAUSAGE AND CHEEEESE  
  
Quatre: leave that alone that belongs to Trowa and me!  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa Quickly glance at each other again!  
  
  
Tom green: well now it is MINE for the taking and NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME.  
  
  
  
Tom walks out to the back of the house and discovers the gundams!  
  
  
  
Tom Green: Hey Action figures!  
  
  
Tom green climbs into the gundams and forces them to interact with each other in   
different embarrassing and sexual positions.  
  
  
Trowa Whispering to Quatre: what an Amateur  
  
Heero: Damn you Tom get out of our gundams right now and we wont hurt you… Much.  
  
  
Tom green makes death scythe reach down and Grotesquely Squeeze the life out of   
Heero's Miniscule, Pathetic body! Then Tom Starts doing the robot (no pun intended)   
  
WuFei: is this guy nuts  
  
Heavy Arms: You damn little Kids! We have put up with all your whining for long enough.   
All this blah blah blah, Battle is bad. I don't want to fight. I have to hold up my honor but I   
still don't want to fight  
  
Sandrock: yeah you tell him Heavy arms And Trowa, Quatre. Just admit it Your both Fags   
So why don't You just shut the hell up and ass rape each other like WE ALL KNOW YOU   
WANT TO! And you and your poor Daddy Waaaah waaah waah I lost my daddy Im   
going to KILL PEOPLE NOW. You know what really pisses me off? Just cause your stupid   
little father who did not want you to begin with and who pimps around his Many   
daughters. BUT THEN you go take wing 'Im so special' Zero over there and go kill a bunch   
of people for know reason you stupid little BRAT! And you know what. I LAUGHED MY ASS   
OFF WHEN YOUR DAD DIED.  
  
Death scythe: hum de de dum dum   
  
Sandrock: oh shut up you is a fag to  
  
Death Scythe: … sorry   
  
Heavy arms: Come on you guys, Lets go back home. I have not got a big piece of   
poongtang for 5 years having to fallow these little FAGS; yes I called you all fags.  
  
The gundams blast off leaving tom green and the FAGS!!! Back on earth  
  
Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, Duo, Heero: what the **** just happened?  
  
Tom green: I believe you all just got told by your gundams. Oh well come on you guys. I   
will take you all out for Prairie oysters and then you all can shag in my cardboard box of   
Shagging.  
  
  
  
Tom green pulls out a case of midgets and everyone starts to party  
  
A Man with very large balls walks towards them and everyone goes to say Hi  
  
Authors note: Hi I hoped you like it. There will be more chapters to come, when I have   
time that is. I know this is not a very good story but That's just how much I love writing  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own gundam wing or it's characters or any stuff like that and I don't   
own anything to do with tom green but I still think he Is really cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
